


Hi-Lo

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Break Up, Post-Recall, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: After a fight with Overwatch agents following a failed mission, Moira is in agony trying to not recall the past relationship between her and Angela Ziegler. In her struggles, Sombra shows her just how far gone Angela really is, digging in the anguish.





	Hi-Lo

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who know me rather well, I write for HanaMercy and for Moicy. In one of my recent chapters in _A Valkyrie's Game_ Sombra spies on Angela and Hana on their first date since a fight between Talon and Overwatch. This little oneshot of Moira reflecting on her relationship with Angela takes place during Chapter 21. This fic is minor spoilers for _To Dance with a Demon_ and for _A Valkyrie's Game_. If you have no intention to read either, then you're fine and you need not to worry. This was just an overly long disclaimer :)

_”You shouldn’t have broken me._

Those words from Angela echoed in Moira's mind since she returned to Oasis. 

Surprisingly, above all else, beyond the expression, the fight in Angela, it was that phrase alone that struck something in Moira. Beyond what she thought possible. 

Upon Arrival back to Oasis, she had tried to ignore the thoughts, the ideas that filled her mind since the day she left Blackwatch as well as Overwatch. The day of the King’s Row Uprising, leaving undetected amidst the chaos. Still, to this day, Moira had no idea how much anguish she truly caused Angela. If she knew the blonde as well as she thought she did, Angela still never said anything lightly. 

Her ignorance in her experiments only lasted so long, until the next Talon meeting that was more hushed. Moira had spent a week in Talon HQ, and in that time with no distractions, Moira had practically drowned herself in whiskey. At the moment she could think clearly, Sombra had entered her chambers with a holovid in her hand as she usually approached. 

“Amiga, why the longer face than usual?” She asked, sliding next to the Irish woman and letting the vid float in her face. “You can’t be upset about that little fight some time ago, can you? I know talking to your ex is rough, but, you know she’s moved on by now.” 

Moira almost wanted to hit Sombra, but really, she just took another slight sip of her drink, burning the back of her throat. “... What the hell do you want.” 

The hacker pulled the video feed up, showing snippets of Overwatch security feed in the public halls of Overwatch. Including Angela’s office. Seeing it again made Moira’s stomach turn. Before the camera was installed there, she remembered sweeping everything off that desk in their later years together, pushing Angela on top and searching for something the eager young doctor was ready to give. 

Instead, on the video feed what she saw was of Angela and a young woman with brunette hair, plus a shiny metallic left arm. They were embracing in this particular video, and at some point, Moira could see Angela delivering a kiss to the top of her head. 

Moira really then did strike Sombra, leaving a few clawed gashes on the left side of her face as she was knocked to the floor. “What do you _want_ , Sombra?” her voice was a little louder than she intended. 

Sombra recoiled, sitting up and wiping some of the blood off her cheek. “Shit, I was just letting you know. You seem to be in grief that she’s miserable. She doesn’t seem so miserable here. Doesn’t it give you some peace?” 

Moira kept silent at that bit. She looked down in reserve and Sombra seemed to scoff. “What? Did you think she’d leave herself open in case you decided to leave us and go back to Overwatch for whatever insane reason?” 

“No,” Moira responded, her voice serious and dull. “... just the opposite.”

Sombra folded her legs on the floor, pulling up more Holovids and screens. “That girl, She bothers you, right? Looks too young for Ziegler. Or anyone else there. That’s what’s pissing you off, isn’t it?” 

“I don’t even know who that girl is,” Moira mumbled before taking a complete shot. 

“Says here that’s Hana Song. International superstar for her gaming career and a war hero for her country. She’s pretty famous. Ay, Nineteen years old, that’s a pretty big gap for Doctor Ziegler, huh?” Sombra grinned. 

“Bigger than mine and hers.” Moira scoffed, shaking her head. “That would be like me fucking you.” 

“Don’t get any weird ideas” Sombra responded. “I swing that way, but I’m already taken. Anyhow, seems like our meddling got them closer.” 

“What do you mean.” Moira raised an eyebrow. 

“That girl, she isn’t reported in any sense beside overwatch Databases to have a prosthetic. Akande must have done the job well enough to ruin her.” 

The Irish woman rolled her eyes. “Angela always did pity the weak and vulnerable…” 

“Want me to spy on them? My latest feed says they’re going to go somewhere tomorrow in the Gibraltar Shopping District.” 

“Angela, out of her lab? Preposterous.” Moira wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t quite get it out. Instead, she slumped a little lower in her chair and stared at the crystal bottle in her hand. “... I’m not going to be able to stop you either way. Give me an earpiece and video feed.” 

“What do you say?” Sombra grinned, poking her nose with her usual chuckle. 

“Sombra.” Moira lightly growled. 

“Fine, Fine. Next time. I don't think I want to mess with you when you’ve been drinking anyway. You’ve done enough anyway.” Sombra said. 

She turned to leave, cascading Moira in silence once again. _”Angela has moved on without a beat. She seemed different in that battle and once that mech arrived, something changed in her expression. The way that girl shouted was only with worry and contempt… her emotions were compromised. It explains plenty.”_ Moira’s thoughts wandered. 

She left the glass alone even if only for a moment. Thinking about the past and what could have been. They had been engaged, in a way that could only seem messy and unofficial. No, they never had rings. They had their shares of science. The content they shared in days of lab work, developing all kinds of useful devices for the furtherment of mankind. The evidence of their work rested only in Moira’s right arm, and in the back of Angela’s chest, never to be improved on. 

Even now, the feeling in her right arm was still numb. It felt fake, almost. Maybe it was a metaphor for something, in the great plot of life. It was then that Moira found something to laugh about. The conversation they had on the battlefield. The talk of angels… The talk of their research could buzz in Moira’s mind all day. Their talk of metaphoric meanings for their creations. It was a theme Moira did indeed miss. 

_“Why name the first installment the Asclepius staff if you’re going to name the second the Caduceus staff?”_

_“One snake worked on the first one. Two worked on the second, Moira”_

_“Mm, clever girl”_

Angela’s Greek and Roman mythology knowledge even surprised her, Despite her focus on emergency medicine. Even the Nordic folklore on Valkyries seemingly impressed her. Moira laughed about it now, how she doubted Angela’s ability to choose who could live or die. When just that fight, she was seconds away from putting a bullet through Moira’s head with no remorse. 

That moment and the words Angela spoke made it clear just how much the supposed Angel of Mercy had been hurt by the actions of a Demon with no way to turn back. 

Moira lost track of how long she brooded over everything she had. The ups and downs they shared together, and the last fight that sent Angela into a fit of tears before her mission with the small strike team. Had Moira stayed… they could have been together. They could have done something different together… 

On the same token… had they stayed together, Angela would have been destroyed much more than she already was. At least on this path, the good doctor was still just that. Good. 

The screen at the desk Moira sat at lit up in purple, the skull icon typical of Sombra’s immediate infiltration of a system, should she want it to show up. A video feed started right on a typical afternoon in Gibraltar. Moira barely recognized any of the shops. She almost never went off base unless they absolutely needed something the base did not have. For a time, Moira saw Sombra following around the pair, gathering their conversations and how pleased they seemed. 

Moira said absolutely nothing as the time passed. Once they seemed to be walking back towards base, Sombra shrugged. _“They seem pretty happy. Hey, what’s the problem, Chica?”_

“I was Merely curious, Sombra” Moira responded. “Come back” 

_“You don't want me to do anything?_

Moira paused, swirling her bottle with the alcohol. “No. Nothing.” 

_”Alright. I got all the information I need anyway_

If Moira felt like questioning her, she would have. Instead, she let Sombra go and slumped against the desk completely. As a member of the inner council now, Moira had the power to choose what would happen and when. Or at least help with that decision. And thus far, she had used this power to keep Angela from harm thus far. 

She wasn’t sure how much longer she could do it for. 

Still… the odds were better had she stayed. Stayed and finished that fight that they had gotten into. Tried to explain to Angela everything she wanted to in those moments, tell her what was really going on. Instead, she took the brunt of it, ostracised herself for the safety of Angela should she end up like Amelie. For that Moira could never forgive herself if it happened. 

Another swift chug of her whiskey, leaving an unsavory taste on her breath, Moira shut down the monitor and turned away from it. There was nothing to do now. Angela was gone and moved on. The only thing Moira could do was avoid Angela’s capture and hope to never interact again, avoiding this pain for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this fic probably isn't that well written. I wanted some angst with Moira since listening to some songs that gave me the idea. Hopefully this song follows well enough with the lyrics of Hi-Lo from Evanescence (Synthesis). 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. Thank you all for reading if you did.


End file.
